Surmonter sa douleur
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST THOR THE DARK WORLD : Loki est mort dans les bras de Thor et ce dernier a du mal à accepter la perte de ce frère qu'il aimait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **Post Thor The Dark World : Loki est mort dans les bras de Thor et ce dernier a du mal à accepter la perte de ce frère qu'il aimait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.**

 **Ce court OS est venu en retomber sur des photos d'Avengers l'aire d'Ultron dont celle qui sert de couverture à la fic.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Surmonter sa douleur**_

Le cri qui s'était noué dans la gorge de Thor en voyant Loki fermer les yeux, en voyant sa peau devenir bleue puis grise, était un cri de désespoir. Un désespoir profond et réel qui avait failli le briser en deux parce qu'à ce moment précis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était menti à lui-même pendant des mois entiers… Il s'était menti en se disant que Loki n'était plus rien pour lui, que son père avait raison et qu'il fallait le condamner à un oubli éternel, sans pardon possible. Si Frigga ne s'était pas interposé, il n'aurait même rien vu à redire sur son exécution pure et simple pourtant…

Pourtant, rien n'était plus faux… Sa respiration difficile, son sang qui s'étalait sur ses mains, les tremblements de douleur discrets de son corps, tout cela était en train de détruire Thor. Il le voyait s'enfoncer. Il le voyait lutter en vain et perdre son combat. Il était en train de mourir… Il allait le perdre… Cette fois, il allait le perdre.

\- Non ! Loki !

Une supplique, une dernière supplique qui ne servait à rien. Son petit-frère était en train de mourir dans ses bras.

\- Loki !

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Thor pendant qu'il le serrait plus fort dans ses bras pour tenter de le retenir. Son petit frère venait de se sacrifier pour lui... pour lui sauver la vie et lui…

Thor frémit. Les halètements qui s'estompaient. Les tremblements qui cessaient. Ses yeux qui étaient clos désormais… Et le cri de rage qui exprima toute sa détresse.

\- Non !

Mais il était trop tard… Il était mort… Cette fois Loki était mort… Là, dans ses bras, pour le sauver et Thor ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

\- Non, Loki je t'en prie… Ce n'est pas possible… Ne m'offre pas ta vie ! Loki… J'ai tellement était injuste avec toi. Ne m'offre pas ta vie. Loki… Comment j'ai pu ne pas venir te voir ?

Et une vérité cruelle s'imposa à lui pendant que ses larmes se firent plus violentes et que sa main pressât sa joue.

\- Je t'aime tellement imbécile ! Pardonne-moi… Comment j'ai pu vouloir t'oublier ? Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime…

\- Il le sait, répondit Jane dans son dos d'une voix triste avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Thor lui lança un regard dévasté.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il est mort dans vos bras. Il l'a ressenti tout cet amour. Même moi, je l'ai ressenti… Mais je crois qu'il nous reste des choses à faire…

Thor frémit. Jane avait raison. Tout cela n'était pas fini. Malekith avait fui avec l'éther. Il devait l'arrêter, mais cela voulait dire abandonner Loki… Une fois de plus, une fois de trop… Abandonner son corps sans vie sur cette terre stérile… Pourtant, Thor savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait le faire et cela fini de déchirer son cœur en deux. Avec douleur, il allongea donc le corps sa vie de son cadet sur le sol. Sa peau était aussi grise de la poussière, mais la douleur avait disparu de son visage. Il semblait paisible et cela lui fit mal. Fallait-il qu'il meure pour être enfin en paix. Sa main pressa sa joue avant de passer dans ses cheveux. Abandonner son corps sa vie, le perdre à jamais était horrible… Thor savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Il retira la main de sa joue sans vie et dégrafa sa cape dont il recouvrit le corps supplicié de son cadet.

\- Si tu savais ce que je serais prêt à donner pour te ramener… Tu seras toujours mon petit frère. Je t'aime…

Jane ne dit rien, respectant sa douleur et Thor allait se lever lorsqu'il remarqua un des poignards de son frère tombé sur le sol, prêt du corps. Machinalement, il le ramassa et le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de poser les yeux sur le visage de Loki, balayé par le vent. Un visage qu'il ne verrait peut-être plus, alors, sans réellement réfléchir, il tendit la main fit glisser la lame du poignard dans ses cheveux pour couper l'une de ses mèches.

Jane le regarda faire en silence. Thor posa le poignard aux côtés de son frère et murmura.

\- Tu seras avec moi petit-frère.

Puis, il caressa une dernière fois sa joue et se releva en chancelant. Il devait arrêter Malekith.

OooooO

La fin du combat avait été particulière, car malgré ses efforts, c'était la mort de Loki qui ne quittait pas ses esprits, même après la victoire… Il ne parvenait pas à se dire que c'était fini.

Thor savait qu'il devait rentrer sur Asgard… Reprendre sa place auprès de son père… Mais comment le pourrait-il ? Sa mère était morte en protégeant la femme qu'il aimait. Son petit-frère était mort en le protégeant lui… Non, il ne supporterait pas le jugement dur et sans appel de son père qui continuerait à nier Loki malgré son sacrifice. Thor le savait. Peu importe ce qui lui dirait, Odin n'accorderait pas son pardon à son cadet. Il ne réhabiliterait pas sa mémoire et ça, Thor ne pourrait pas le supporter. Alors, oui, sa décision était prise… irrévocablement prise…

Il ne rentrerait pas sur Asgard ! Il avait besoin de pleurer son frère et de se remettre de tout ça. Il avait besoin des bras de Jane…

...

Jane qu'il gratifia d'un long baiser rempli d'amour dans lequel elle perçut aussi tout le chagrin de ce dieu, qu'elle aimait tellement pour son côté humain.

Un côté humain dont elle prit soin les jours suivants. Elle le voyait… Il tentait de lui cacher, mais elle voyait combien il était triste et dévasté. Elle le voyait pleurer quand il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas et cela lui faisait presque aussi mal qu'à lui parce qu'elle savait qui, il pleurait.

Il avait été profondément meurtri par la mort de sa mère, mais celle de Loki l'avait dévasté. La jeune femme n'appréciait pas vraiment le Dieu de la malice, mais il les avait aidés, il l'avait même protégé alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire…Il l'avait protégé parce qu'il savait que son frère était amoureux d'elle…

Jane était frappée par la puissance de cet amour fraternel malgré les tensions, les disputes et tous ces non-dits qui les avaient menés là. Elle était touchée et elle souffrait de voir combien l'homme qu'elle l'aimait avait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle devait l'aider…

Alors, lorsqu'elle le surprit assis sur la terrasse, courbée en deux et en larmes une fois de plus, elle se rapprocha doucement, notant avec douleur qu'il tenait dans sa main la mèche de cheveux de son petit-frère.

Jane vint s'asseoir doucement à ses côtés, effleurant son bras.

\- Thor ?

Ce dernier sursauta et redressa la tête, essuyant d'une main ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas.

\- Jane, je…

\- Chut, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je la vois ta douleur et je la comprends tu sais, inutile de le cacher.

\- J'ai été odieux, détestable et je l'ai perdu, murmura Thor en larmes.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est la vérité. Je l'ai laissé pourrir des mois au fond d'un cachot sans aller le voir et il m'a sauvé la vie…

\- Il t'aimait…

\- Je le sais… Je l'ai nié…

Thor pleurait de nouveau et Jane ne dit rien, le laissant parler pour une fois qu'il s'ouvrait à elle.

\- Il aurait dû le laisser me tuer.

\- Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, lui répondit Jane.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il t'aimait autant que tu l'aimes.

\- Il est mort… J'ai perdu mon petit-frère…

\- Non, répondit doucement Jane en posant une main sur le cœur de Thor. Il sera toujours là.

Thor ne dit rien et Jane tendit la main pour prendre la mèche brune qu'il tenait. Thor se raidit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Jane sortit deux fins élastiques qu'elle avait préparée, quand l'idée lui été apparu. Elle en noua un au bout de la mèche de Loki et choisi une mèche de Thor à gauche de son visage. Sans un mot, elle lia les deux mèches ensemble et les tressa avant de mettre le deuxième élastique au bas de sa tresse.

Satisfaite, elle adressa un sourire plein de douceur à Thor.

\- Voilà… Maintenant vous êtes lié. Il restera avec toi.

Thor frémit et passa ses doigts sur la fine tresse.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il en se penchant.

Jane sourit et le réceptionna dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

\- De rien…

Thor déposa doucement sa joue sur son épaule et se remit à pleurer en silence. La jeune femme fit glisser une main sur sa nuque et se mit à le bercer doucement. L'homme qu'elle aimait été dévasté. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre, mais elle serait là… Prêt de lui…

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet Os qui repose sur tout le magnifique travail que fournisse les équipes techniques pour leur donner plus de profondeur. S'il vous a plu, pensez à la review !**


End file.
